powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilba
'Gilba '(ジルバ, Giruba) is a Space Beast of the Great Star League Gozma Character History A Space Beast allied with Queen Ahames during her initial assault on Earth in the city of Nagasaki. He is constructed of many balls which allow for him to take any attack and collapse, but quickly rebuild himself back together. He likewise can use his balls to attach to others, such as the Hidrer controlled by Giluke's forces, to both gain control of them and power them up in combat. He appears to be destroyed by the Power Bazooka like other Space Beasts before being reconstructed by Gyodai (whom Ahames summons) and forced to face Change Robo. However when the mech's Super Thunderbolt attack strikes Gilba, he transforms into a giant ball, which is split open revealing many smaller balls which reform making Gilba small once again. This allows him to survive the attack and escape with Ahames and her captives, which include Booba and several Hidrers. Gilba continued to work and protect Ahames as she continued to manipulate the ghost ship and cause problems for the Changeman, including protecting a captured Sayaka after the space queen takes her prisoner. During an infiltration, Shou attacks Gilba with the Griffon-Zooka to hit him and finally take down the ghost ship after he and Tsurugi sabotaged the UFO controlling it. The Changeman simultaneously attack it with all five of their bazookas before another Power Bazooka once again rips it apart. After being rebuilt by Gyodai, Change Dragon realizes that a certain giant ball at the top of Gilba controls all the others and was it's weak point. Ripping away at the other balls with vulcans, missiles and the Dengeki-Ken, a final direct Super Thunderbolt on it's main ball finally destroys the immortal Gilba permanently. Personality Gilda is very cocky and ashered of his imortality. but is nun the less unshakingly loyal to ''Queen Ahames. Modus and Arsenal the first monster to be used in Ahames koo. Gilda was used to draft the other Gozmas into surving Ahame. he did this by attach his balls to there to there arms. any one stuck with the balls will be brout under his control. has well has mad mutch stonger with the ability to fire energy out of the moths on the ball. first used on the Hidrer and lader Booba. witch he and Ahame us to set traps using the ghost ship. He is constructed of many balls which allow for him to take any attack and collapse, but quickly rebuild himself back together. this even let gaint Gilda survibe a hit by the Super Thunderbolt. by transforming into a giant ball, which is split open revealing many smaller balls which reform making Gilba small once again. but all the balls are controled by one giant ball on his back the one that looks the same as the balls he poots on peopls hands to controll them and wih out it he is powerless and can be killed. Notes Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:Space Beast Warriors